<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You I've Never Felt More Alive by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869964">With You I've Never Felt More Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner'>CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Ready If You Are [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Bruce/Jim, Background Garfield/Jaime, Background Lilith/Garth, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Flashbacks, M/M, Sex, There's a lot of background relationships okay don't @ me, background Donna/Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have always been easy with Wally.</p><p>They clicked instantly during their time in the Titans, becoming instant best friends before anyone else could lay claim to the title. The progression to more had, in the end, simply made sense.</p><p>Friends at fifteen.</p><p>Crushes at eighteen.</p><p>Boyfriends, finally, at twenty-one.</p><p>Not another soul knows. Not the Titans, not Dick’s family, not even Wally’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Ready If You Are [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You I've Never Felt More Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone's interested, you can find my tumblr at <a href="https://capedcommissioner.tumblr.com/">capedcommissioner</a>!</p><p>Also, do not interact if you go for any of the incest pairings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally crashes into Dick’s side with all the grace of a newborn fawn, and Dick can’t help but wonder <em> how </em> this man is a Flash. He exhales in a huff as Wally wriggles to readjust himself, as impatient as ever to get himself situated under Dick’s arm without spilling his popcorn. It’s undeniably cute, especially when he grins at Dick and holds up a piece of popcorn between two fingers.</p><p>“Think you can catch it?”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> I can, Walls.” </p><p>He leans back to let it drop into his mouth when Wally tosses it into the air, crunching triumphantly when Wally laughs. His fingers trip over the covers by his leg to find the controller, and he presses play to start their <em> Fast and Furious </em> marathon. Wally shifts just a little bit closer, pressing his cheek against Dick’s shoulder; he’s like a solid wall of heat under Dick’s arm, warming him up without even needing to use the blankets strewn at the end of his bed.</p><p>When he leans in to kiss Wally half an hour later, he tastes of butter and salt, and he muffles a laugh against Dick’s lips. “You can’t change your mind one movie in,” he teases. “Are you trying to pull some moves already?”</p><p>“I’m not pulling any moves,” Dick says, rolling his eyes. “Can’t I just kiss you?”</p><p>Wally’s smile is lopsided and sweet, and Dick’s heart swoops in his chest at the sight. He knows every wrinkle at the corners of Wally’s eyes, and is already familiar with the way his head tilts a little with the weight of that much joy.</p><p>He loves him, plain and simple. It’s a fact that Dick holds close to his chest, buried deep within his heart, but he’s sure that Wally knows anyway. They’ve always loved each other in some kind of way, platonically first and romantically as an exciting addition, so while it’s a secret elsewhere, it’s not one to Wally. It never has been.</p><p>Wally tugs him down by the front of his shirt for another kiss, and Dick gladly meets him halfway. Their lips fit together neatly, perfectly, like they’re meant to, and Dick feels a shiver in his chest like it’s the first time all over again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> In an odd homage to their younger days, Dick and Wally had built a blanket fort. </em>
</p><p><em> It hadn’t been uncommon when they’d been teens, when they’d been delighted just to have the company of another boy their age who </em> understood <em> what the other experienced on a day-to-day basis. There were the other Titans, of course, but Dick had just clicked with Wally in a way that he hadn’t with anyone else. If asked, he wasn’t sure if he could describe it. He just knew that he and Wally were meant to be a pair somehow, in some way, like matching salt and pepper shakers.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Now that they were older, they weren’t quite as joined at the hip - Nightwing and Flash took them farther apart, leaving them with more phonecalls and texts than sleepovers - but whenever Dick was home at the manor, Wally always found an excuse to be there, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not that bad,” Dick said, thumbing his chin thoughtfully. The fort was held up by the seating cushions from the couch and the foot of his bed, and they had draped his covers over the top. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally tilted his head, grinning. “It looks so small. Was this really all we used when we were kids? How did we fit?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick squatted, peering under the sheets. If they climbed inside now, they’d be shoulder to shoulder. It wasn’t new - Wally was a tactile person, always touching whenever he could get away with it - but it would definitely be a tight fit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shot Wally a playful smirk. “You coming?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally laughed, and Dick’s heart jumped traitorously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They almost knocked it over as they adjusted, shifting and twisting and complaining when they inevitably elbowed each other. Dick’s head brushed against the roof, and Wally’s lifted it up even when he hunched his shoulders to avoid it. When Dick bit back a snicker, Wally chuckled along with him, and they collapsed into a fit of giggles when the sheets rippled overhead. The walls wobbled dangerously again when Wally slumped against Dick’s side, and it set them off all over again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally was adorable when he laughed. The sound made butterflies burst into being in Dick’s chest, setting off a chain reaction that made him smile and his heart skip a beat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wanted to tell him that, but he didn’t know how. He’d wanted to tell him for years. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Wally stays over, he devours Alfred’s cooking like it’s his last meal. Logically, Dick knows it’s because his body just works like that - Wally needs the fuel with the way his body functions, running faster and hotter than any other human - but it’s still amusing to see the way Alfred <em> expects </em> him to ask for seconds now. At some point a few years ago, Alfred had started bringing two plates out for Wally, and it’s stuck ever since. Somehow, he usually has room for dessert, too.</p><p>“You know,” Bruce says, slicing off a piece of cake with the side of his fork, “you’re still welcome to a guest room, Wally. You don’t have to sleep on Dick’s floor.”</p><p>“And leave him all alone?” Wally grins at Dick, reaching over to pinch his cheek playfully. </p><p>Dick bats him off with a laugh. “We’ll probably be up late anyway.”</p><p>“Then we can always swap the air mattress for a cot. That can’t be comfortable.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Bruce.” Wally smiles at him across the table. “Seriously, it’s not as bad as you think.”</p><p>To his credit, Wally is sometimes good at playing it smooth, particularly when he’s the Flash. It’s the kind of Wally that Dick never sees in private, where he’s more relaxed and comfortable. He likes to play the fool with their friends, of course, being the playful prankster he is, but it’s not the same as him clumsily acting like himself behind closed doors. The way he gracefully turns down Bruce’s offer is a rarity, and a charming one at that.</p><p>The thing is, Dick knows <em>why</em> the air mattress is fine as it is, and it’s because Wally doesn’t <em>sleep</em> <em>there. </em>Instead, he climbs into Dick’s bed, tangling his limbs with Dick’s until they don’t know where one of them starts and the other begins. Wally still stays in his room like it’s a sleepover just so he can sneak into his bed when the rest of the manor has gone to sleep, and Dick’s greediness for Wally’s warmth wins out over his fear of his family suddenly not respecting his privacy.</p><p>Later, when Wally does just that, Dick greets him with a kiss and a relieved sigh. It feels natural to fit Wally in against his side, to curl an arm around his middle and haul him close. He’s always belonged there, and he always will.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Dick watched Roy watch Donna, and he frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anybody who saw knew that they liked each other. Roy spent more than enough time fawning over Donna in a quiet, reserved sort of way, brushing it off with self-deprecating jokes and sidestepping any genuine conversation about it. It was only in moments like this, when Dick looked his way only to find Roy’s eyes resting fondly on Donna’s face as she chatted with Garth or Lilith or Wally, that Dick knew just how deep his affection ran. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hadn’t made a move, though. He hadn’t breathed a word of it to Donna. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick nudged him. “You should talk to her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roy avoided his gaze. He looked away from Donna, and instead pretended to inspect his fingernails for dirt from that morning’s outing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it was a little hypocritical of him to be frustrated with Roy given his own crush on another teammate. On the other hand, Dick figured he had a better excuse for keeping quiet, given the fact that he had no idea if Wally even liked men.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roy and Donna, though, they had chemistry. Dick had seen it himself. Roy’s face had flushed at just a kiss on the cheek, and he’d trailed after Donna like a puppy in the hope of more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Admittedly, Dick knew that he was that puppy too, wandering after Wally after just a hug. He sympathised.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick jerked his chin, pointing across the room to where Donna laughed with Garth. “Dude, just go talk. Ask her out to dinner or something. She’ll say yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know that,” Roy replied quietly. He folded his arms, closing himself off. “Look at her, she could have anyone. Why would she pick me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At Roy’s urging, he did look - or, well, he tried. To him, Donna was just… Donna. Objectively, she was pretty, he supposed, and she was definitely wonderful to talk to, but Dick just simply didn’t feel a draw beyond friendship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sneaked a glance at Roy out of the corners of his eyes. Attraction to Roy he could understand; he was muscled, handsome, rough around the edges with his attitude but soft in all the right places. If he hadn’t always been so occupied with Wally, Dick realised he might have given Roy more than a second glance.  </em>
</p><p><em> So, carefully, Dick said, “Why </em> wouldn’t <em> she want to date you? You’re a great guy, Roy. It doesn’t hurt to ask.” </em></p><p><em> He was </em> definitely <em> a hypocrite. There he was, giving Roy advice about taking the plunge, when he hadn’t breathed a word to Wally. As far as he was concerned, Dick hadn’t dated around much, and had simply buried himself in the work of leading the Titans. </em></p><p>
  <em> He’d mentioned dates without specifics, deliberately leaving his friends to fill in the gaps where pronouns should be. Dick wasn’t ashamed or concerned - rather, he thought that it wasn’t really anyone’s business.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, ideally, it wouldn’t be anyone’s business but Wally’s. To him, Dick was an open book, one that Wally was welcome to read again and again. He was, quite possibly, the only person allowed that privilege; when Wally plucked out one of his secrets to discuss, it never felt like an invasion, and Dick always felt better for airing it afterwards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally was different. Dick wasn’t exactly shy, but Wally brought him out of his shell effortlessly. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It feels <em> good </em> to see the Titans again.</p><p>Somehow, they always find their way back to the Tower. It’s not necessarily always because of a big threat - though those <em> have </em> been known to pull them back in. Sometimes, it’s just for some kind of gathering when the Titans want to hang out. By virtue of hosting it at the Tower, the Teen Titans often get involved too, much to Garfield’s delight and Damian’s misery.</p><p>This time, it’s a party. By the time Dick arrives, Gar has already busted out the Wii and his stack of <em> Just Dance </em> games. He’s in the middle of battling Damian, with Jaime cheering him on from the sidelines.</p><p>He barely has time to pick out a few others - Bart practically vibrating next to Tim and Kon as he waits for his turn to dance, Roy and Donna chatting over by the food, Rachel lightly tapping her foot to the music in the corner - and then his arms are full of Kory as she wraps him up in a tight hug.</p><p>“Dick!” She squeezes him around the middle, almost crushing the breath from his lungs. Her hair fills his vision, bright and blinding. “You made it!”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss this for anything,” he laughs, patting her on the back fondly. “Is everyone else here?”</p><p>“Everyone except Wally, though I’m sure he’ll be here soon enough.” She steps back, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder again. Her eyes shine brilliantly with the joy of having a full Tower; Dick knows that Kory delights in combining their two little families during these parties. It’s just one of the many things that makes her so endearing. “Come in, help yourself to some snacks. How are you?”</p><p>Dick follows her over to the food table, where he greets Roy and Donna with a nod. They both smile at him, bright and happy, and Dick can’t help beaming when he sees their tangled fingers. </p><p>Briefly, he feels a pang of jealousy - when Wally gets here, they won’t have an excuse to stand away from the crowd and hold hands - but he swallows it down with a mouthful of chips.</p><p>Wally shows up soon enough, surprisingly calmly for a Flash. Bart, however, shows no such restraint, bouncing over to him so they can instantly launch into speedtalk. It’s a charming display, watching them together; for once, neither of them need to hide who they are, and while Dick often gets to see this side of Wally, he knows that he can’t compare to the joy of existing in the same space as another Flash. It’s unbearably cute.</p><p>“They are sweet, aren’t they?” Kory says next to him, and Dick almost chokes on his bite of cupcake.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replies, hoping his throat doesn’t sound too rough with crumbs. “I mean, same powers. That’s gotta be nice.”</p><p>It’s a common thread with the Titans, he knows. They all have their counterparts, older though maybe not wiser, despite the League often thinking they are. Dick had, of course, grown up under Bruce’s care, so it had never really crossed his mind until he’d met the other Titans and realised how lonely it could be to exist as the sole example of something that great. Dick has to admit that he’s not sure how many of the Teen Titans have that bond - aside from each other, that is, which is still important but not quite the same as Wally and Bart babbling away at each other, or Dick looking up to Bruce.</p><p>There’s a cheer as the song finishes, and Damian smirks smugly across at Gar. “I told you I’d win the rematch.”</p><p>Gar fake swoons into Jaime’s arms, resting his wrist against his forehead. “You’ve bested me,” he says dramatically, smiling when Jaime starts to laugh, “but we will meet again, warrior.”</p><p>Bart zips away from Wally’s side, and he reappears in Gar’s spot before Dick can blink. “I’ll take your place! You can’t beat <em> me.” </em></p><p>“You’re on. But no trickery, Bartholomew. I don’t want even a <em> hint </em> of speed from you.”</p><p>Dick hides a laugh behind his closed fist as Bart sighs, but he takes the offered Wiimote and begins scrolling through songs. It isn’t long before brief clips of music buzz through the speakers as Bart and Damian start assembling a playlist.</p><p>For once, Wally comes to his side at a more human pace. His hands are tucked into his pockets and there’s an easy smile on his face, and in that moment, Dick wants nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>He settles for the way Wally’s shoulder bumps fondly against his as he settles in beside him. </p><p>“Hello, Wally,” Kory says pleasantly, beaming at him. “I’m glad you made it.”</p><p>“Did you really think I was gonna skip this one, Kory?” he teases. Wally helps himself to food, because of course he does, merrily crunching away. His arm is pressed against Dick’s, and even through his jacket, Dick can feel the warmth he emanates. God, he wants to hug him, just get <em> any </em> form of physical affection. “I mean, come on, you broke out the <em> Wii. </em> You know I love the Wii.”</p><p>“You like to <em> cheat </em> with the Wii,” Dick chuckles.</p><p>Wally reaches up to playfully tap his nose, and Dick grins. “You and Damian really just hate speedsters, huh?”</p><p>Dick bites back the instinctive response - no, he actually <em> loves </em> a certain speedster, which Wally knows full well - but he holds his tongue. Judging by the crinkle at the corners of Wally’s eyes, he’s already well aware of what Dick wants to say. </p><p>“Oh!” Kory gasps, and Dick tears his eyes away from Wally’s. “You and Bart should play against each other! Then your speed wouldn’t be an advantage!”</p><p>Across the room, Bart snaps to attention. He’s in the middle of giving Damian a run for his money, but Dick can see the way he’s battling between the desire to join in the conversation and the desperate need to win against Damian. As Damian’s older brother, Dick can sympathise. </p><p>Wally cups a hand around his mouth. “You down for that, Bart?”</p><p>Bart nods so fast that it looks like a blur. “Yeah!” </p><p>“Win for me,” Dick dares to say, giving Wally’s arm a little push.</p><p>His heart flutters in his chest, rapid like a trapped hummingbird, when Wally walks backwards so he can grin at Dick. “For you,” he echoes, and then he rushes away to wait his turn. </p><p>Taking Wally to one side for a kiss can wait, Dick thinks. For now, he leans back against the wall, beaming at the sight of Wally laughing as he and Bart both time their dance moves too perfectly, and he hopes that he isn’t too obvious.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Dick knew he was obvious. He could feel it in the way he laughed too hard when Wally told a joke, or how he smiled too much when he came into a room. It was a wonder that Lilith hadn’t gotten a read on him yet; he knew she tried not to read into their thoughts or feelings too much, but she couldn’t help the impressions of emotion she received when one of them felt particularly strongly. </em>
</p><p><em> The thing was, he didn’t </em> do <em> shy or reserved. He never had, not even when he was young enough to still be Robin. Dick liked to keep some private things to himself, sure, but he couldn’t exactly stop reacting when Wally did something to amuse him.  </em></p><p><em> He didn’t </em> want <em> to stop. </em></p><p>
  <em> And, admittedly, it felt like Wally was on the same wavelength. He kind of wanted to figure that out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The wandering suspicions came in the moments when he sunk into Dick’s side on the couch, pressing a little too close when the Titans settled in to watch a movie. His arm draped around Dick’s shoulders like it always did, but his fingertips dangled, brushing across his upper arm in touches that felt too deliberate to be accidental. He was warm against Dick’s side, so damn warm, and it was perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before they started, while Garth and Roy playfully bickered over arranging the snacks on the coffee table, Donna stretched and stood. “I’ll grab drinks. Who wants what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Garth and I are good,” Lilith said, nodding at the bottles by her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Roy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll take a coke,” he called over his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick felt Wally sit up, and as he turned his head, he realised just how close their faces were. Wally’s nose would have bumped his cheek if he hadn’t leaned around Dick a little to see Donna better. “Beers here!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Technically, Dick already felt drunk enough off of having Wally hanging onto him like they were a couple  and not the two bachelors of the group. He didn’t protest when Wally asked for him, though; Wally knew him well enough to expect Dick’s answer, which would have been the same anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regardless, he was more focused on their proximity. As Wally settled back into his side again, there was nowhere else to look. Their eyes met, but Wally didn’t shy away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey,” he said, grinning. “When did you get there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wasn’t the one who moved,” Dick replied, hoping that his laugh didn’t sound too breathless. </em>
</p><p><em> And then he realised that Wally was </em>blushing.</p><p><em> Dick felt something ripple up inside him, bubbling up to the surface. The feelings he had tried his best to ignore surged up, and though he swallowed them down before they got too far, it was hard to ignore how badly he wanted to kiss Wally then, </em> especially <em> when his eyes briefly flicked down to Dick’s lips. </em></p><p><em> So he </em> was <em> on the same wavelength. </em></p><p>
  <em> He had spent a long damn time assuming he was alone in his crush. From the very start, Dick had figured that it was a combination of coming to terms with his sexuality and simply being close friends with Wally, and while those were certainly factors, there was also no denying how handsome he was, or how much he lit up a room with just a smile. It wasn’t really just a case of Wally being the closest target for his affection, not when they bounced off of each other so well. There were too many other things at play, too many reasons for Dick to fall in love again and again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick certainly hadn’t expected even that tiny hint of reciprocation, though. Wally’s gaze lingered for just a beat too long, and then he looked away, his face reddening further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He heard the clink of bottles long before he saw Donna, but Dick took it as an opportunity to compose himself. Nobody seemed to notice anything amiss as she passed out the drinks and settled in once again, and Dick tried not to look Lilith’s way. If anyone had felt anything, it would have been her. She couldn’t help it. He’d made peace with that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he glanced her way, all he saw was Lilith snuggling into the crook of Garth’s arm. Dick exhaled a long, slow breath of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally didn’t move away. He stayed pressed against Dick for as long as they were on the couch, bleeding warmth into Dick’s side. He still felt it after he headed back to his room once they retired for the night, lingering on his shirt.  </em>
</p><p><em> Dick slumped back against his closed door, his eyes squeezed shut. Seeing a glimmer of interest in return made all the difference in the world. It wasn’t outright confirmation - Dick didn’t want to get his hopes up, not over this, not with Wally - but it was enough to make him wonder </em> what if. </p><p>
  <em> It was a dangerous thought, but Dick was pretty used to danger. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Bruce has never minded if Dick or his brothers invite friends to his fundraisers, not as long as they all dress right and behave appropriately. Because of that, Wally’s been coming to these for years now, long before he and Dick were ever together, so Dick knows that he’s fine when they filter through the crowd together, chatting and laughing at the absurdity of Batman talking to Commissioner Gordon in a corner when he’s completely unmasked. </p><p>It never takes long for Wally to get restless, though. Dick can feel when it begins, subtle to everyone but him; Wally shifts a little more, taps his foot just a little faster than the beat of the slow ballroom music. He’s still playing the part of Dick’s polite friend, but Dick knows that Wally feels out of his depth at these things.</p><p>He catches him by the elbow, leaning in towards his ear. Hopefully, if anyone looks, they’ll just assume they’re trying to hear each other over the music and laughter.</p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” Dick asks quietly.</p><p>Wally exhales the breath he’d been holding. “Only if you want to.”</p><p>“I was done thirty minutes ago.” Dick doesn’t get too much attention, but there’s a certain level of scrutiny that comes with being Bruce’s first adopted son, especially when the others don’t often join in. Jason has always vocally hated the idea, and while Tim does sometimes show his face, more often than not he prefers the quiet of the rest of the manor. Damian is the only other exception, though he stays glued to Bruce’s side the majority of the time, where he remains quiet and watchful. </p><p>It means that Dick gets the brunt of any questions, and sometimes he has to be as charming as Bruce. It’s not really his scene, though. He’s never been interested in the Wayne Enterprises side of things.</p><p>He squeezes Wally’s forearm, and he tilts his head meaningfully towards the roped off stairs. Together, they slip behind it to head upstairs, away from the party. Nobody gives them a second glance.</p><p>Wally pauses once they reach the safety of the landing. There’s a look on his face that Dick can’t quite interpret, and then he’s holding out his hand with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>Dick’s heart leaps into his throat.</p><p>Up here, they’re out of sight as long as they stand back far enough; the only one who might intrude is Bruce, but he’s busy shaking hands downstairs. Since they’d started dating, Dick has thought about a moment like this, though usually his imagination places them downstairs amongst the crowd. Wally looks handsome in his suit, dressed up in a way that he never bothers with when he’s more casual, and it’s impossible to <em> not </em> think about smoothly making his way across the dancefloor with him. </p><p>Maybe it’s a little old-fashioned of him, but it’s the little <em> public </em> things like that that crop up in Dick’s fantasies now, not the rushed kisses. </p><p>For a moment, he’s frozen, scared into stillness. He knows they’re safe up here, away from everyone, but it would be the riskiest move they’ve ever taken.</p><p>Wally’s expression dips a little, turning into something more comforting. “We don’t have to,” he promises, “I just- I know you want to-”</p><p>Dick places his hand in Wally’s. A little shiver runs down his spine. It feels dangerous, terrifying, but Dick ignores that part. “One song,” he says, beginning to smile. “When this one finishes, we can go back to my room and do whatever.”</p><p>He moves in closer to Wally, sliding his arm around his waist like it’s always belonged there. Wally grins at him, so bright and so brilliant up close, and Dick can’t help leaning in for a quick peck while they’re still alone. </p><p>Really, would it be so bad if he told his family? Dick’s never been worried about any negative reactions. He’s not entirely sure that any of them are capable of that. Even now, years and years after such a period of discovery amongst everything he did as Robin, Dick isn’t sure why he hasn’t said anything to them. It took almost everything he had just to pluck up the courage to ask Wally out in the first place, but that turned out just fine.</p><p>He rests his cheek against Wally’s shoulder now, closing his eyes as he tucks his face into the crook of his neck. They sway back and forth in time with the music, slow and steady like a pendulum, and Dick’s heart aches.</p><p>“This isn’t too slow for you?” he murmurs against Wally’s collar. He doesn’t mean the dancing.</p><p>He can feel the curve of his smile against his hair. “I’ve never minded slow with you,” Wally replies just as quietly, and Dick knows that Wally understands.</p><p>When he straightens up to kiss Wally, he’s there, ready to meet him halfway. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Dick wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew he was potentially making a colossal mistake, for starters, and the only reason that he wasn’t panicking was because this was Wally, his best friend. If there was one person on this planet that he could trust unconditionally, it was him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That didn’t make this any less terrifying, though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knocked at Wally’s door, and before he’d even shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets, Wally was there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Dick.” He beamed at him, just as brightly as he always did. “What’s up?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe doing this in Wally’s room was a bad idea. The thing was, Titans Tower was as empty as it was going to get right now - Roy and Donna had gone out for a date after finally getting together, Lilith and Garth were out figuring out some minor problem in the area - and Dick wasn’t sure if he’d get another chance. The only other person in the building was just as human as Dick was if he ignored the whole speed thing, and there was no chance of him overhearing anything by accident when he was the one Dick was talking to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can I come in?” he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally stepped back, gesturing towards his room. “Of course you can, as long as you’re not bothered by the clothes. I haven’t done my laundry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick puffed out a quiet laugh as he stepped inside. It was so oddly normal that, for a moment, the nervous jitters fled Dick’s chest. Briefly, he could pretend that he had just come to Wally’s room to hang out, and they’d crash on the edge of his bed with controllers and whatever game Wally currently had in his console of choice.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But then he met Wally’s eyes, and those butterflies came flooding right back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wally,” he began, and then stopped as he tried to recover his place in his script. “Okay, so- I’m just gonna say it, and if it’s not… not welcome, we can forget this ever happened.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally frowned, but it was confused, not disapproving. “Okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick ran his hand through his hair, but all it seemed to do was spread the nerves across his body. It did absolutely nothing to dispel them. “I care about you a lot,” he said. He desperately hoped that Wally understood where he was going with this; if he did and he was wrong, Wally could stop him before he embarrassed himself too much, and then they could go back to normal. “And I was wondering if - if you feel the same, that is - you want to do something together.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Like…” Wally tilted his head, eyebrows lifting. “Like a date?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God, this was painful. Dick nodded, ignoring the way he could feel his face burning. “Yeah, like a date.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally smiled, and Dick’s heart stopped. </em>
</p><p><em> “I thought you’d never ask,” Wally chuckled. He reached out for Dick, gently tugging him a step closer by the wrist. He was still beaming at him, his face lit up in a way that was familiar but still foreign; it looked like the joy he usually reserved for greeting any one of the Titans, but somehow it was so much more </em> intimate <em> than he was used to already.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Dick was completely, utterly fucked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How about we go see a movie?” Dick asked, finally finding his breath again. “Tonight? I’ll buy you a giant bucket of popcorn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You really know the way to my heart, huh?” Wally’s fingers skimmed down to tangle with Dick’s, and a burst of warmth surged through his veins. “Keep up like that and you’ll easily get a kiss on the first date.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe I’m trying to,” Dick said boldly, wiggling his eyebrows.  </em>
</p><p><em> Wally laughed, tilting his head back a little with pure delight, and Dick dissolved with him. Relief was a powerful thing, and it flowed through him now at the thought of finally, </em> finally <em> divulging this small piece of himself to another person - the most </em> important <em> person. He hadn’t realised how much it had been weighing on him until now.  </em></p><p>
  <em> He felt light as air, and when Wally met his gaze again, still beaming, the fist around Dick’s heart relaxed. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>They’re all gathered on the couch when Bruce walks by, adjusting his tie. It’s an odd look for this late in the evening; usually, by now, Bruce joins Dick and his brothers on the couch for some TV or to watch them play games, and he’ll be dressed down to a t-shirt and jeans if he’s not in his pyjamas. Dick exchanges a glance with Tim on the other couch, and when his brother arches an eyebrow, Dick gives him a slight nod.</p><p>Bruce is up to something, the look says.</p><p>“What’s with the suit, B?” Jason asks, barely looking away from the TV. He’s busy being beaten to a pulp by Damian, and has been for the past several matches. “You goin’ somewhere?”</p><p>“Yes,” Bruce replies cryptically. He pauses at the mirror, wiggling his tie again. “I’m going to see a friend for dinner.”</p><p>Tim tilts his head towards Bruce, inviting Dick to take the first jump. He offers him a slight shake in return, and he settles back to watch as Tim sits up.</p><p>“That’s a little fancy for a friend, Bruce.”</p><p>Satisfied, Bruce smooths out the invisible wrinkles in his jacket and checks the time. “I’m just being polite.”</p><p>“You’re trying to <em> impress </em> someone, Father,” Damian says. “A date. Will you be bringing her home to introduce us?”</p><p>Something about that seems to amuse Bruce. Dick cocks his head as Bruce chuckles, apparently unruffled by his sons’ attempt to tease him. “No, I won’t,” he says, carefully passing a hand across his already neat hair. “Goodnight, boys.”</p><p>“Later,” Dick says, waving as he steps out of the room. Once the door closes, he adds, “Definitely a date.”</p><p>“Who do we think?” Tim asks. “Selina?”</p><p>Jason snorts. “Nah, not Selina. That stopped years ago.”</p><p>Dick drums his fingers thoughtfully on his knee. “A civilian?”</p><p>“Father wouldn’t risk that,” Damian says dismissively. There’s a sharp crack and a crash from the TV, and he grins. “I told you I’d beat you again, Todd.”</p><p>Cursing, Jason sits upright, Bruce’s date forgotten. “Go again.”</p><p>“I’ll <em> win </em> again.”</p><p>“No you won’t.<em> Load it again.” </em></p><p>The menu music tinkles cheerfully, but Dick isn’t paying attention. He’s not even thinking about Bruce now either, though judging by the way Tim is eyeing him, he wants to keep throwing around theories. Dick, however, is fully distracted by the text from Wally - an offer to stay over next weekend - and he promptly forgets all about their plotting.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> True to his word, Dick bought Wally his too big bucket of popcorn before they settled in for the movie. It was some generic action film, something they had deliberately chosen for the purpose of being background noise.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That was fine. Dick was far more interested in the way Wally’s hand fit perfectly in his anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their joined hands rested on the shared arm of their seats. They’d tried moving it at the start of the film, but had found it held tight, much to their annoyance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t even pull the yawn move on you,” Wally had sighed, pouting down at it. Dick had just laughed and pointed out that Wally would be far too busy eating popcorn for a good chunk of the movie anyway to cuddle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t even strike Dick as odd that they were already so relaxed about touching each other. They always had been, long before Dick had even started to harbour his crush for Wally; it just made sense that that would translate to the same - and more - now. They already lounged together on the same couch, hugged, touched. All that had really changed was the fact that they were both on the same page. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They traded a kiss while they were still under the cover of darkness. Wally leaned in for it first, and Dick wondered if he was simply too impatient to wait until after the movie. That was more than fine by him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His lips were just as warm as the rest of him, and he tasted like the salt from the popcorn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick eagerly met him for a second kiss, lingering there, dizzy with the sensation. He didn’t necessarily feel greedy, not when Wally seemed just as eager; he actually put his popcorn bucket on the empty seat on his other side, just so he could cup Dick’s jaw and sweep his thumb across his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Desperately, Dick swallowed back a weak little noise. This was everything he’d been dreaming of, and somehow so much more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they left, they didn’t hold hands, as much as Dick wanted to. They bumped into each other, laughing and joking around, almost like there was no romantic context at all. In the end, Dick didn’t even have much time to miss the idea of walking back hand in hand, because he was just having too much fun spending time with Wally.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Tower was quiet when they returned, and when Wally asked if he wanted to hang out in his room and play some games, Dick gladly accepted. It felt oddly like old times, just with the added bonus of being allowed to kiss Wally between rounds. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When Dick can manage it, he visits Wally in Keystone City. </p><p>It’s harder than it should be to visit his own damn boyfriend, but he supposes it comes with the territory of covering both Gotham and Blüdhaven at a bare minimum. In the end, it’s usually easier for Wally to dash over to wherever Dick is when they both have a free day, though most of the time it means they’re not guaranteed any real privacy. Dick loves his family, but he doesn’t like the risk of his brothers stumbling across anything. He can’t relax as easily.</p><p>At Wally’s place, though, it’s different. As soon as he steps over the threshold, he can feel his walls crumble piece by piece. </p><p>It begins with the sweet kiss Wally places against the corner of his mouth as a greeting. He’s already got takeout waiting on the coffee table - a huge pizza, of course; Wally loves pizza and Dick knows he’ll eat a good portion of it anyway. Dick abandons his backpack in the hallway, and as he wraps Wally up in a tight hug, he feels another brick come loose. </p><p>It ends with them in Wally’s bed, where Dick thumps his head back against the pillows with a gasp as Wally gently curls three fingers inside him.</p><p>Usually, this isn’t the way things go. They both like to change it up, but Dick is normally the one to press Wally into the mattress to kiss him breathless. He enjoys the way Wally burns hot as he vibrates under his palms, threatening to blur right through the bed if he’s not careful. He’s ridiculously expressive in bed, wonderfully eager as he tugs Dick closer like he can just keep him there. He loves to drive Wally into whines and whimpers - it’s not very hard, to be fair - and he knows that Wally enjoys being on the receiving end of that.</p><p>This time, however, is a welcome change of pace. </p><p>For once, Wally is taking things slow. Dick’s noticed that he likes to when he tops, and it never fails to make him <em> melt. </em></p><p>He shudders as Wally presses his fingers <em> just </em> right, his lips parting on a short huff of breath. “Wally,” he breathes, reaching down to grip at his shoulders, “c’mon, I’m ready-”</p><p>Wally crawls upwards, bumping his nose fondly against Dick’s on his way to his lips. “I know,” he murmurs, smiling. “Can’t a guy take his time?”</p><p>Dick starts to reply, but cuts himself off with a barely bitten back whine when Wally deliberately rocks his hand. “You taking your time?” he laughs, dropping his head back with a grin. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”</p><p>A bright smile lights up Wally’s face, and Dick knows there’s a goofy one on his, too. Just hearing ‘boyfriend’ out loud, from his own mouth, is enough to make Dick giddy even after almost six months.</p><p>“I don’t <em> have </em> to do everything fast,” Wally says, playfully knocking the tips of their noses together again. “I wanna take things slow. Relax.” He drifts down as he speaks, pressing his lips - too warm, just as hot as the rest of him - to Dick’s neck, his shoulder, his collarbone. He closes his eyes as Wally continues, winding his way south with a meandering path that leads down his chest to his stomach.</p><p>Wally stops there, his free hand wandering over Dick’s thigh and hip as he twists his wrist. Dick’s leg jerks on Wally’s other side, and they share a quiet laugh. </p><p>He doesn’t touch Dick, though, not where he’s most desperate for it. Wally just leaves him hard and aching against his abdomen.</p><p>It’s only when Wally kisses right next to his cock, just beside the leaking head, that Dick breaks. He shudders, and he tries desperately not to dig his nails into Wally’s shoulder too hard. “Wally,” he gasps, shivering, “Wally, you- I’m gonna come if you’re not careful.”</p><p>He feels a rush of breath against his hip. “That’s hot,” Wally whispers. “Jesus, Dick.”</p><p>He doesn’t even have to ask for Wally to come back up. He expects him to rush up there inhumanly fast, but instead he stays slow, choosing instead to trip his way back north almost clumsily. It’s sweet, and Dick’s smiling by the time their lips collide for a slow, but no less needy, kiss. He reaches out, searching blindly for the condom he left on top of Wally’s bedside table before they got started. Putting it on is the one thing that Wally cheats with; Dick blinks, and the foil square is gone from his hand, tossed onto the sheets as Wally carefully rolls it on.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait?” he asks teasingly.</p><p>Wally shoots him a sheepish little smile. “Have you <em> seen </em> yourself?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to take things slow.” Dick easily parts his legs around Wally’s waist as he kneels between his thighs, leaning over Dick to kiss him. Briefly, he forgets his joking, at least until Wally breaks away again.</p><p>“I can still take things slow!” He props himself up on his elbows, hovering over Dick. “I’m not <em> that </em> impatient.”</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me,” Dick says, grinning. “You know, I seem to remember you being downright <em> demanding </em> when I was too slow last time-”</p><p>Wally rolls his eyes. “In my defence, you <em> were </em> taking forever.”</p><p>“I was getting a <em> condom, </em> Walls.” </p><p>They dissolve into laughter, and Dick enjoys the fact that they don’t have to muffle themselves for once. He never feels this free when they do stuff at the manor; there, it’s always under cover of night - not that that means much in a house full of vigilantes - and with the door firmly shut. Here, at Wally’s apartment, they can be as loud as they want, and it doesn’t even necessarily need to come back to the bedroom.</p><p>Dick’s heart throbs in his chest, warm and full of love and joy. It’s a far cry from the way he normally keeps it carefully tucked just out of sight.</p><p>He knocks his knee against Wally’s side a few kisses later. “C’mon,” he murmurs against his lips.</p><p>Wally snorts. “Now who’s being impatient?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not even fair,” Dick sighs, smiling. He curls his leg around Wally’s hip, hooking it behind his thigh. “You were fingering me for ages, and <em> then </em> you stopped to defend your honour-”</p><p>“Well, I can’t just let you insult me,” Wally shoots back. Dick can feel his grin against his collarbone before he pushes himself up onto his knees to better arrange himself. </p><p>“Fair.” Dick bites his lip as Wally nudges against him, and he lets out a steady exhale at the first press. After that, his brain doesn’t really want to give him any other quips or retorts; his eyes slide shut as Wally carefully eases into him, struggling not to ask for too much too fast. <em> “Shit, </em> Wally.”</p><p>Hands drift down to Dick’s hips, where Wally rubs his thumbs in little circles. “Need me to slow down?”</p><p>“No,” Dick breathes. “No, fuck, keep going.”</p><p>His toes curl as Wally’s hips meet his, and that’s where they stay for the moment as Dick sucks in a few careful breaths. Minute shivers race across his skin, raising the hair on his arms and thighs, as Wally leans over him once more, dipping down to kiss him sweetly while Dick relaxes.</p><p>It’s Dick who moves first, shifting experimentally against him. He feels more than hears Wally’s sharp intake of breath, and then Wally’s hips twitch against his in a silent question.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dick breaths, squeezing Wally’s biceps gently. </p><p>He rolls a little more steadily, withdrawing and pressing into Dick again in one sinuous movement, and Dick shivers with the moan that bubbles out of him. They’ve done this too many times to count despite the fact that their moments of actual privacy are so infrequent, but it still feels as amazing as it had the first time they’d fallen into bed together. </p><p>Wally swallows his noises in a kiss, clumsily but charmingly off-centre as he fits their lips together. Dick’s eyelids flutter shut at the next deliberate rock, and he digs his fingers into Wally’s upper arms again to just hold on.</p><p>And yet, true to his word, Wally keeps it slow. He kisses Dick like he needs him to breathe, one hand cupping his cheek while the other arm props him up on the bed, as he does little more than grind against Dick. He can’t help wondering if it’s to make a point about earlier, or if it’s just the kind of mood that Wally’s in. </p><p>Whatever the answer is, Dick is <em> entirely </em> on board with it. He’s a romantic at heart, and as much as he enjoys a quick roll in the hay, he loves the times they don’t have to rush unless they want to.</p><p>Wally breaks away to rest their foreheads together. His breath fans out across Dick’s face in gentle flutters, shifting from his nose to his chin with Wally’s movements. “Dick,” he murmurs, <em> sighs. </em> It’s not a question; it’s more of a statement, and Dick can hear layers upon layers in the way Wally says his name. This time, it’s a silent <em> I love you. </em></p><p>“Wally,” he breathes back. He combs his fingers through Wally’s hair, sinking into his soft curls. He arches up against Wally lazily when he brushes against that <em> perfect </em> spot, and as he sinks back down into the mattress again, he uses his grip to gently tug Wally down to kiss him again. </p><p>And then Wally hits the same spot, just a little harder this time, and Dick wonders if it’s deliberate. Either way, it has the effect of making Dick moan weakly against Wally’s lips, and he slides his free hand between them to wrap a loose hand around himself. He’s not looking to come, not yet, but it <em> does </em> take the edge off just right.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Wally whispers. Dick can feel a shiver as it vibrates through him just a touch faster and harder than is humanly possible. “Dick, I can get-”</p><p>Dick shakes his head, his nose bumping Wally’s cheek. “S’okay, I’ve - <em> ah, </em> I’ve got it.” He leans back into the pillow, panting and tightening his hand just a little as Wally speeds up the tiniest bit. The seed of an idea forms in his head, and Dick bites the inside of his cheek to steady himself before too much sharp pleasure washes over him at the thought.</p><p>“Walls,” he says, turning to nose at his ear, “can I ride you?”</p><p>Wally whines, burying the noise into the crook of Dick’s neck like a secret. <em> “Yeah,” </em> he gasps, pushing himself up on his hands. “God, <em> please-” </em></p><p>He eases out of Dick so he can flop onto his back, and Dick scrambles to remember how his legs work so he can swing one across Wally’s hips. He wastes no time in reaching back to hold Wally steady so he can sink down onto him again. It tears a moan out of him without his brain’s permission, rolling off of his tongue before he can even think through the blinding pleasure of the new angle. Dick’s breath stutters in his throat as he rocks down, grinds <em> just </em> right. </p><p>Wally’s hands land on Dick’s hips, holding on with a whimper. “Dick,” he huffs, and when Dick can force open his eyes to look at him, he realises just how flushed and desperate Wally is; his blush stretches from cheeks to chest, and his lips are kissed red. </p><p>He looks perfect.</p><p>Dick folds himself forwards to seal his mouth against Wally’s, muffling himself as Wally’s hips twitch up underneath him. He nods a little awkwardly in an effort to keep the kiss going, but it’s enough for Wally to get it; he uses his grip on Dick’s hips to tug him down into an easy roll, and fireworks burst behind Dick’s closed eyelids. </p><p>It doesn’t take them long from there. He pants against Wally’s lips, caught between rocking back onto him and forward into Wally’s hand as it dips down to stroke him, deliberately tight and quick. Dick plants a hand on the mattress next to Wally’s shoulder, gasping for breath, and then he shivers and moans as he comes all over his fingers somewhere between one movement of Wally’s hips and the next. </p><p>Wally’s right behind him, breathing Dick’s name like a prayer as he jumps up against him in fits and starts. Dick stays down with him, fluttering kisses across Wally’s cheeks and jaw and ignoring the sudden spike of oversensitivity in favour of rocking with him just to pull out all of those little aftershocks. </p><p>His fingers comb through Dick’s hair, drawing him gently back to Wally’s lips once he settles. “Dick,” he hums again, still a statement, still a love confession. </p><p>Dick smiles as their lips brush and then press. “Wally,” he mumbles into it, a silent <em> I love you, too. </em></p><p>They disengage after a moment to relax, mostly so Dick can clamber off of him on wobbly legs. They laugh as he drops onto the mattress when his legs inevitably fail him; Dick can feel a telltale ache in his thighs already, and he <em> really </em> hopes that they don’t have to do anything strenuous tomorrow. He’s not sure he can take running and jumping across rooftops. Tracking a lead, maybe, but not a race.</p><p>Wally disposes of the condom, tossing it lazily into the bin by the bed, and then he presses in close to Dick’s side again, nosing and nuzzling at the corner of his jaw. “Wanna take a shower together?” he asks.</p><p>Dick groans. “God. Yeah, I definitely need one after that.” He bumps Wally’s side, nodding down at his abdomen where Dick’s come has started to dry. “You, too. My bad.”</p><p>“Please don’t apologise for one of the hottest experiences of my life,” Wally huffs, smiling against his cheek. “Let’s go get cleaned up. Hey, do you wanna order more food after?”</p><p>He doesn’t tease Wally for his immediate hunger, even though they’ve already eaten; that faster metabolism probably wreaks havoc on him after something as energetic as sex. Instead, Dick hauls himself to his feet with Wally’s offered hand, trailing after him. “What were you thinking?”</p><p>“Mm… burgers. Definitely burgers.”</p><p>Dick arches a brow at Wally’s back. “Post-sex McDonald’s?”</p><p>Wally grins at him over his shoulder. “Post-sex McDonald’s.”</p>
<hr/><p><em> Dick slumped back into the bed with a sigh as Wally rolled off of him and onto his side. His jaw still ached pleasantly, and as he turned to grin at Wally, he saw him rubbing the corner of his, too. If Dick literally hadn’t just come a few minutes prior, the thought of </em> why <em> Wally was trying to rub away the same twinge would be enough to definitely get Dick interested again. Instead, all he managed was a sheepish, sympathetic smile. </em></p><p>
  <em> They were in his bed in the Titans Tower, and it was another night where it was mostly empty. Things had escalated from a movie night in the living room, and they’d found themselves back in Dick’s bedroom quicker than he’d expected, even with Wally scooping him up to rush them there. They had tumbled into bed, their clothes landing in a pile on the floor, and now there they were, smiling and enjoying the aftermath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ow,” Wally laughed, propping himself up on an elbow next to Dick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ow,” he agreed, snickering. “But worth it.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Where did I say it </em> wasn’t <em> worth it?” Wally raked his gaze up and down Dick’s exposed skin - mostly just his torso, but the sheets were slung low on Dick’s hips from where he’d lazily pulled them up once Wally had joined him at the head of the bed again. “This was </em> everything, <em> Dick. I’ve been imagining it for… I don’t know how long.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Dick’s cheeks were still pink from their efforts, but he felt them burn again at the confession. “Me, too,” he admitted. “I… I’ve liked you for a while, Walls. Dating you has kind of been a dream come true.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally beamed at him, and Dick didn’t feel quite so embarrassed. He supposed he was just feeling a little sappy after sex with someone he cared this much about.  </em>
</p><p><em> “I’ve liked you for </em> years,” <em> Wally said, scooting closer so he could drape an arm around Dick. “I had no idea you liked me, too. I thought you were just being friendly.” </em></p><p><em> “I thought </em> you <em> were.” Dick laughed, shaking his head. “God, we’re dumb. We could’ve been doing this for so long already.” </em></p><p>
  <em> As Wally tilted his head, a curl of hair dropped across his forehead charmingly, and Dick got lost in the bright, sparkling green of his eyes. Even now, when they were so relaxed, they danced with mirth and playfulness, and it was just one of the many, many things he loved about Wally.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know,” Wally said, “I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know if you liked guys. I didn’t want to make things weird if you didn’t.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick winced. “Yeah, that was kind of on purpose. I… I’m not exactly out?” It came out sounding like a question, and when Wally blinked, he continued. “It never came up, not until I wanted to ask you on a date. It’s not… It’s not a thing, it’s just- I haven’t mentioned it. To anyone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was hard to explain. Dick wasn’t worried about reactions - or, well a small part was, because that was unavoidable, but it definitely wasn’t the main thing that kept him blocked up like that. He knew that the Titans wouldn’t care, and nobody at home in Gotham would either. There was no real reason to keep this to himself, especially not now that he had Wally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But the thought of telling anyone else made his throat close up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally hugged him closer. “That’s okay,” he promised, and when Dick chanced a glance at him out of the corners of his eyes, he knew it was true. Wally was an open, honest man. There was no reason for him to lie about something like this. “We can keep this between us. I wanna keep dating you, Dick. I’m happy to go with whatever makes you comfortable.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t know when I’ll be ready to tell anyone,” he admitted. It hurt to say, but it was better to get it out there in the open now, before they were too far in. That way, if it really did bother Wally, Dick could come out of this with his heart sort of intact. “The Titans, or Bruce, or Barry and Iris-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s okay,” Wally repeated simply. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Dick went silent, though his heart kept thudding in his chest. He wondered if Wally could feel it against his arm. “Seriously, Dick, it is. I won’t say a word until you do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly, Dick’s pulse settled. He swallowed hard as he turned to rest his forehead against Wally’s, his eyes still closed. “Thanks,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t sign up for this-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wally silenced him with a quick kiss, deliberately too fast. By the time Dick had registered the sensation, Wally’s lips were gone again. “You don’t need to apologise. I signed up to date you, dude, the details don’t bother me. I’ll follow your lead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Overcome with affection, Dick rolled onto his side, chasing another kiss. It made Wally laugh, and the heavy weight that had been sitting on Dick’s chest began to unravel, just for now. “What did I do to deserve you?” he sighed between pecks. “Even as a friend, not just as a-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Boyfriend?” Wally asked, eyebrows raised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick’s heart almost stopped in his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah,” he said, smiling breathlessly, “boyfriend.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>In the end, nobody pushes Dick to do it. There’s no awkward conversations where someone picks up on something, and Wally certainly doesn’t urge him to. He’s always been a perfect gentleman in the six months they’ve been together, and with no end in sight, Dick realises he’s tired of keeping things close to his chest.</p><p>Before he does anything, he texts Wally. He feels strangely calm as they talk, but maybe that’s down to Wally’s unconditional support. Wally sends him off with a cheerful ‘Good luck!’ and a reminder that he’s there, that he loves Dick, that he’ll be waiting to hear how it went. God, he <em> loves </em> Wally.</p><p>He tracks down Bruce in his study, and he rocks on his heels for a moment before he knocks.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>It’s the point of no return. Here, for a second, Dick entertains the thought of brushing it off with something mundane - something like letting Bruce know he’s heading out to get snacks - and while Bruce would read into it and know there was something deeper that Dick decided to hide, he’ll get to maintain his cover for just a little longer. Somehow, after a beat, the thought isn’t as tempting as it used to be.</p><p>Dick lets himself in.</p><p>Bruce looks up at him from behind his desk, a warm smile on his face. Dick sees the flicker of curiosity before Bruce quickly hides it, and he knows that he’s already trying to figure out why he’s here. It’s not deliberate, so Dick doesn’t think twice about it; he knows he does the same, thanks to all those years of investigating. “Hey, Dick. You okay?”</p><p>He’s not, but he nods anyway as he comes to take a seat. “Yeah, I’m good. I just… wanted to talk about something.”</p><p>And then Bruce gives him his full attention, switching off his computer monitor so no sights or sounds will grab him, and Dick feels the full force of his stare. It’s gentle, welcoming, but still so fucking intimidating right now. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, nothing’s wrong,” Dick laughs half-heartedly. “No, I just…”</p><p>He trails off, and Bruce remains silent, patient. Dick swallows hard. </p><p>He doesn’t know why this is so damn difficult; he <em> knows </em> Bruce loves him, always has and always will, and that Alfred does, <em> and </em> his brothers. They’re an odd little family put together by circumstances beyond their control, picking each other up in ways they can’t do themselves. In all the years that Dick’s known them, he’s never had any reason to doubt them over something like this, something as <em> personal </em> as this. </p><p>It’s that thought that spurs him on. He holds onto it as he sucks in a sharp breath, holds it, and then releases as he speaks. “I’m gay.”</p><p>Bruce’s eyebrows jump up in brief surprise, and then settle once more. It’s not outright shock or a frown, so that’s good, Dick supposes, but then the corners of Bruce’s mouth twitch in a way that’s decidedly humour, not warmth, and Dick’s heart twists in his chest-</p><p>“Sorry,” Bruce says, reaching out a placating hand. “It’s not- That’s not about you, I promise. It’s just… it’s not <em> funny, </em> but you have no idea how much you didn’t have to worry.”</p><p>He doesn’t even question how Bruce knew he was worrying. Bruce is a damn good detective, and Dick knows he wasn’t doing great at hiding it. “I didn’t have to worry,” he repeats eventually, flat. </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Bruce smiles then, right back to kindness. “I’m bi, actually, Dick.”</p><p>Where Bruce was graceful, Dick openly stares. <em> “What?” </em></p><p>“That’s why there was no need for concern.” Bruce’s eyes twinkle with barely suppressed laughter again, and Dick feels his own bubbling up in his chest before he stops it at his throat. It feels vaguely hysterical. </p><p>“I… I didn’t realise,” Dick admits, slumping back against his chair. </p><p>“There wasn’t anything to notice, to be fair.” Bruce also relaxes, leaning into his seat. Dick feels deflated, like all of the literal <em> years </em> he spent agonising were just… unnecessary. “It wasn’t a deliberate choice to only date women while you all grew up,” Bruce explains. “I’ve only dated a handful of people over the last few years, and they all just happened to <em> be </em> women.”</p><p>Dick feels stupid, even though he knows now that he didn’t have all of the puzzle pieces. He rubs at his forehead, trying to put the pieces together. “Huh.”</p><p>Bruce chuckles, and it’s in such a warm, familiar way that some of his embarrassment fades. “I’m sorry if I ever gave the impression that this <em> wouldn’t </em> be welcome,” he says, a touch more seriously now. “That’s not something I ever wanted to-”</p><p>“It wasn’t you, Bruce,” Dick says, waving him off. “I don’t know what it was.” Maybe it had just been about ease; it had been simpler to not say anything, to just enjoy the privacy with Wally. Whatever it is, Dick’s relieved to have shrugged it off at long last.</p><p>“Then what changed your mind?” Bruce asks. He raises an eyebrow and adds, “Is there someone special?”</p><p>Dick knows that his pink cheeks are all the answer Bruce needs, but he nods anyway. “Yeah. I, uh… I’m dating Wally.”</p><p>There’s an obvious <em> lack </em> of surprise on Bruce’s face at that part. “Congratulations,” he says, sincere. “How long have you two been together?”</p><p>“Six months.” Six wonderful, <em> perfect </em> months, Dick corrects in his head, but he doesn’t say that out loud.</p><p>“That’s great, Dick.” There’s something so sweet about the way Bruce beams at him, so warm and fatherly, that Dick almost rounds the table to crash into him for a hug. He doesn’t just yet, not when there’s a question playing at the back of his mind, though he promises himself he’ll take a hug as soon as one is on offer. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Dick cocks his head, and finally, he feels information start to fall into place. He grins, and he sees the moment that Bruce realises he’s back on his own two feet and ready to pry. “What about you, Bruce? Anyone special? You had that date a couple of weeks ago, after all.”</p><p>Bruce sighs. “You know, when you were silent through your brothers asking questions, I thought you were on my side.”</p><p>“I’m just curious,” Dick says, shrugging and smirking. “I told you about Wally, and you’re gonna keep <em> your </em> date secret now?”</p><p>“Okay,” Bruce says, shaking his head with a fond smile. “Then in the interest of being fair, yes, there is someone special. I’ve been seeing Commissioner Gordon - <em> Jim </em> - for a month or so now.”</p><p>Dick sits bolt upright in his chair. <em> “Commissioner Gordon?” </em></p><p>Bruce is the one blushing this time, but he plays it cool, acting like he isn’t at all flustered. “Yes. I… there was an incident recently when I was patrolling by myself, and I had to tell him who I was. The how isn’t important; I trust him, and it was necessary. And without the barrier of a secret identity in the way…”</p><p>The thing is, it makes <em> sense </em> now. Dick remembers the times he’d hung out with Bruce as Batman and Nightwing; he’d put their gentle flirting down as old friends joking around and nothing more. If he’d looked a little closer, maybe Dick would have figured things out a little sooner. He hadn’t realised how unobservant he’d been towards his own father.</p><p>Then again, he figured Bruce was feeling a little bit of the same about him right now.</p><p>“Congrats,” Dick echoes, grinning. “Do any of the others know about him yet?”</p><p>“No.” Bruce tilts his head towards him. “What about Wally?”</p><p>“Nope. That was my next step.”</p><p>Bruce chuckles. “Mine too now, I suppose. You should bring Wally over for dinner - not as just a friend, I mean.”</p><p>The thought makes Dick’s heart flutter in a <em> good </em> way. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll ask him. You’re not mad about me sneaking him around the past few months?”</p><p>“Dick, you’re an adult. Of course I’m not mad.” Bruce rolls his eyes fondly, but it softens into a gentle smile seconds later. “I’m just glad you’re happy.”</p><p>Bruce pushes himself to his feet then, and Dick joins him. He meets him halfway, finally crashing into him for a hug, uncaring about the way he ruffles Bruce’s nice suit. Quite frankly, Dick doesn’t care about it, or about the fact that he’s in his twenties; a hug from his father soothes the last of his nervous jitters, and it feels as familiar and comforting as it had when he was much, much smaller, even though he’s only a few inches shorter than Bruce now. </p><p>Dick’s shoulders relax. “Thanks, Bruce,” he murmurs. </p><p>Bruce squeezes him around the middle. “Of course, Dick,” he says, resting his chin on Dick’s head. “No need to thank me.”</p><p>Dick buries his face in Bruce’s shoulder, and for the first time in a long, long time, the weight on his back is gone.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “You wanna come over for movie night on Friday?” Dick said, twirling one of his escrima sticks idly as he and Wally waited for the other Titans. Out in the city, they didn’t touch each other; the last thing they wanted was for someone to catch them unaware and find them holding hands. They did stand almost shoulder to shoulder, though, close enough that Dick could feel the warmth radiating off of Wally. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shot Dick a grin, his eyes glittering behind the mask. “What’re we watching?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Jason wants to do </em> Terminator.” <em> Dick flipped his stick in the air to catch it, smiling at Wally’s impressed whistle.  </em></p><p><em> “Again?” Wally asked. “Didn’t we watch </em> Terminator <em> last time?” </em></p><p><em> “Yeah,” Dick laughed. “So I was thinking we join in so we can get you some popcorn, and then we head up to my room for a </em> Fast and Furious <em> marathon.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Wally chanced grabbing Dick’s free hand for a quick squeeze. “Sounds good to me. You know you’ll get somewhere if you offer me food, though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I figured,” Dick chuckled. “Maybe that was the plan.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt the way Wally looked him up and down, and he hoped that his blush wasn’t too obvious. Maybe the cover of dusk would keep it hidden. “Well, you’re already halfway there,” Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows just enough to be visible over the strip of his mask, and Dick laughed through his flush. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Titans were there minutes later, and before they set off, Dick shared a glance with Wally behind Roy’s back. Wally winked at him, and Dick felt a rush of affection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lilith didn’t react, but there was no hiding the strength of his feelings. Somehow, Dick found that he didn’t really mind this time. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>As Dick juggles armfuls of drinks, he finds the other Titans have already settled in on their preferred couches, tossing teasing and peanuts back and forth as they wait to start the movie night. A blur zips by Dick, deposits snacks on the coffee table, and vanishes back into the kitchen again; Wally’s stocking them up for the night, courtesy of his speed. Roy grins at the sudden appearance of a bag of Doritos, and he grabs it before Donna can, holding it out of her reach smugly.</p><p>“Drinks,” Dick says, handing them out. “C’mon, Roy, take your coke, I’m gonna drop something.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he says, finally giving in and handing Donna the bag just so he can take his can. “You’d better share those, Troy.”</p><p>“Of course I will, Harper,” she chuckles, twisting to rest her feet across his lap. “Maybe. We’ll see.”</p><p>Before Roy can shoot back a playful reply, another bag lands in his lap, the lights in the living room dim, and the empty couch squeaks as Wally drops onto it with a sigh. “Well, shit. Thanks, Wally.”</p><p>He lazily salutes Roy with two fingers. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Dick settles in next to him with a grin, cracking open a beer to offer him. “There you go.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Wally pecks his cheek, and Dick’s heart soars. “Can you grab me the popcorn, too?”</p><p>Garth raises an eyebrow as Dick leans forwards to scoop the bowl off the table. “You know, if you start doing favours for him this early on, he’ll keep asking.”</p><p>“It’s been six months, Garth,” Dick says, planting the bowl in Wally’s lap, “and I started doing favours <em> before </em> that.”</p><p>Lilith laughs, and Dick shares a little grin with her. He’s long since made his peace with the fact that Lilith probably accidentally knew months ago - probably since their first date, really; Dick knows his thoughts were inescapably consumed by Wally both then and now - and while they haven’t talked about it, there seems to be a silent understanding that Dick’s not upset about it. He never has been. It’s not her fault.</p><p>After talking to Bruce went so well, Dick brought up the idea of telling the rest of the Titans. Wally was, of course, as supportive as ever, happy to take whatever step Dick felt comfortable with, and it had eventually come up over dinner one night. The same had happened with Dick’s brothers back home, just after he’d spoken to Bruce. </p><p>Now that it’s out there, Dick feels <em> good. </em> It’s nice to not think about hiding.</p><p>He drapes an arm around Wally’s shoulders, tugging him in to plant a kiss on his temple. Someone, somewhere, mentions something about getting a room, but Dick ignores it and hits play on the movie.</p><p>Under cover of the darkness and the sounds of the movie, Dick and Wally eventually share a sweet kiss, still giddy with the ability to do it, and as they silently break apart, a pretzel lands on Dick’s knee. Stifling a laugh, he glances around the room, and he spots Lilith holding another, an eyebrow raised at them. She’s smiling, though, just as amused as them, and Dick feels Wally shudder next to him with the force of his suppressed giggles.</p><p>This, Dick realises, is everything he’s been waiting for, everything he’s wanted. It could be here, or it could be back at Wayne Manor with Jason throwing chips at him instead, and it would still be perfect. He doesn’t regret the time it took to get here; if anything, it’s been reassuring, soothing to see that his concerns weren’t necessary.</p><p>Wally grins up at him, eyes glittering in the dim light of the TV, and Dick kisses him again - quick and fleeting to avoid Lilith’s pretzel wrath - but he drinks in the familiar warmth of Wally’s lips against his, against his side, under his arm. He knows the constellations of Wally’s freckles on his cheeks, and he can pick them out as they part, even in the darkness. He kisses them too, just to make Wally shake with silent laughter next to him.</p><p>He <em> loves </em> Wally. He always has in different ways, and now it’s friendship and romance combined in the best way, curled together so Dick doesn’t know where one starts and the other begins. He knows that they’ll get the same teasing that the other Titan couples do now, but Dick doesn’t really care, not when he has Wally, his best friend and boyfriend in the same perfect man under his arm, and he doesn’t feel like he has to hide his affection for him now. Impatient Wally West found the ability to actually be patient for him, and Dick <em> adores </em> him for it. </p><p>This time, when Garth pauses the movie to use the bathroom and get everyone a round of drinks, and Dick and Wally realise their faces are too close together to be polite, he doesn’t see the same surprise that he saw last time. Now, Dick just sees unrestrained love and joy, and it leaves him breathless.</p><p>Neither of them say a certain three words, not here and now where Donna could hear and Lilith already knows, but Dick can feel the now familiar shape of the words on his tongue. Judging by the crinkles at the corners of Wally’s eyes, he can, too.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, I told you to get a room!” Roy yells, tossing a Dorito their way. It sails way past the couch, landing somewhere behind it.</p><p>“You know, for one of the best archers in the world, that was a shit shot,” Wally says, tilting his head back and laughing. </p><p>Roy raises another Dorito threateningly. “You wanna say that again, West?”</p><p>Dick shares a look with Donna. She frowns sympathetically.</p><p>“Yeah,” Wally says, sitting up, “I said, <em> Roy, </em> for one of the best archers in the world, that-”</p><p>“Drinks!” Garth announces, bottles clinking in his arms. “What’d I miss?”</p><p>“Wally and Roy were about to fight,” Lilith says, reaching up to take her beer from him. “I was going to suggest placing bets.”</p><p>Roy stabs a finger towards her. “You can’t, Lilith. You’d know how it turns out.”</p><p>“I read <em> minds, </em> not the future, Roy.”</p><p>As they dissolve into laughter and busy themselves cracking open their drinks, Dick glances at Wally out of the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t need to see the future to know where this is headed. They’re still going strong now, and Dick knows that that can only get better from here. It’s <em> freeing </em> to have that kind of certainty, to know exactly where he stands in the world, and in the end, it’s a spot that he’d always known he’d occupy in some way. </p><p>They’re a matched set, Dick Grayson and Wally West, like two socks that fit as a pair. It’s always been the case, and Dick knows now that it always will be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder: do not interact if you ship incest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>